Revival 16
Central Hallway - New Iacon Base Whiz has arrived. Whiz wanders out of the medbay and finds Hot Rod alone for once. Whiz ums. "Hi. Uh, about earlier..." You say, "Yeah?" Whiz says, "I've been nominated to talk at you about Optimus. If I have to talk, you'd better at least listen, it's the easy half of the process." Whiz smiles hopefully. You say, "Nominated by who?" Whiz says, "Er, well, a few people. The Optimus Prime anti-Fan Club, I guess." Hot Rod frowns. "It's that bad?" Whiz says, "It's better than getting it from us all individually, right?" Hot Rod sighs. "What is it?" Whiz looks around. "Maybe we should talk about it in my lab." Hot Rod shrugs. "Whatever. Not like dissent is anything you've gotta keep secret around here anymore." Whiz says, "Yeah, but I don't want this to get interrupted by people who, um, mean well, but just get you riled up." You say, "Oh, so you're protecting me. Gee, thanks." Whiz sighs heavily. "Look, I don't *like* doing this, okay?" Whiz says, "Just come on...." You say, "Okay, okay. I'm coming." Whiz is whisked away north on a people-mover into the Main Commissary. Whiz has left. You are whisked away on a large people-mover, through a tube, into the Main Commissary. Whiz's Lab This lab, like the repair bay around it, is full of gadgets that somehow have a proper place. It also has a small terminal, an electronic notepad for recording flashes of inspiration, and a large monitor on one wall that is attached to a small console. Plugged into the console is, of course, a range of video-game machines, as well as a hand-constructed stereo system. Shelves line the walls, and a lab table sits in the center of the tiny space. Two chairs sit against one wall. The area looks cramped, but tidy, and feels somehow comfortable. Contents: Whiz, Sand, Post-it2, Can o'Hot Nutts Whiz hrms at the new arrivals to her lab. "Gotta start locking this place." Hot Rod chuckles. Whiz says, "I have Dinos running rampant. Okay, anyway, have a seat." Whiz shoves a pile of notes to herself off of one of the chairs to make room. Hot Rod drops heavily into the proferred chair, elbows on knees, clasping his hands in front of him. "All right, what's this about?" Whiz fidgets nervously. "You already know that a lot of people have their doubts about what Optimus is doing. They tell you all the time." You say, "Yeah, I know." Hot Rod studies his clasped hands, drumming a thumb against the side of his finger. Transmission from Syke: Hot Rod, could you radio firestone to do something other than sit in my room? Whiz says, "Um, if he's not being the leader we need, maybe we should get one who will be. Nobody feels comfortable following him, Rod. Nobody wants to do this." You transmit a message to Firestone: Syke says to get a life and get out of her room. Well, something to that effect. Whiz fidgets unfomfortably. Hot Rod frowns to himself and keeps his optics on his hands for some time, finally sighing heavily. "Yeah, I know. I've heard enough complaints I'd have to be stupid not to know. Who, then? And don't say me or I'll have to.. I... just don't." Whiz says, "Nobody else can, Rod." You say, "Well, neither can I! So why's everyone keep pointing fingers at me?" Whiz says, "you're the only one he's going to listen to." You say, "Oh, right. What about Magnus? Elita?" Whiz says, "Trust me, he'll give it to you if you ask the right way. This has turned into a disaster - what will it take to make you see that? You and that Matrix belong together. Please, for all of our sakes, don't let him lead us into this massacre. Take the Matrix back from us before he gets us all killed."" You say, "I don't belong with anything, Whiz. I'm just a grunt. Get Magnus or someone qualified to do your dirty work." Whiz says, "Our dirty work! you got us all into this by bringing him back in the first place!" Hot Rod mumbles, "I thought it was for the best.." Whiz says, "I know you did, Rodimus, but you can't run away any more." You say, "I'm not running." Whiz says, "Then take it back." You say, "And I'm not Rodimus. Quit calling me that. He was a mistake." Whiz says, "You are! Matrix or not, that's who you are!" You say, "Yeah, an incompetant joke of a leader. I don't get why everyone's trying to push me into this." Whiz says, "Look, we *need* you. Maybe not as much as we did when you took the Matrix for the first time, but we do." You say, "No you don't. That.. first time.. was a fluke. If it'd been someone else there you'd be nagging him now instead of me. And he'd probably be better-qualified." Whiz says firmly, "I don't want to be here. I really don't. I wish everything had worked out just like the fairy tale that you had in mind when this started. But mistakes were made. There's a big guy out there ready to get us killed, and you gave him the Matrix. To be honest, I don't care who gou give it to after you take it from him. Ultra Magnus will do a great job as the leader. But you have to get it from Optimus. I don't want to nag and I won't beg. But this is something that *you* have to do." You say, "Why?" Whiz chokes for a second. "Er, why not?" You say, "Because I don't want to?" You say, "Why should I be the messenger?" Whiz sighs heavily. "Okay, now we get into the reason that *I* am the one telling you this. I happen to know for a fact that Optimus will give it to you if you ask the right way, period. Even if he would resist anyone else." Hot Rod eyes Whiz narrowly. "What did you do?" Whiz stiffens. "Why does that mean that *I* did anything?" Whiz says, "We're not talking about me, anyway, so don't try to avoid the real subject!" You say, "Who's evading now? WHY does it have to be me?" Whiz says, "It just *does*, okay?" Whiz bristles. You say, "No, it's not okay. I'm not going to throw myself on the altar for you unless I have a shocking good reason!" Whiz says, "Because I programmed him to protect you! Are you *HAPPY* now?!" You say, "What??" Whiz says, "Yes! I'm so awful! Whiz the horrible evil person!" Whiz calms down a little. "I, uh, meant well by it." Hot Rod explodes. "WHY? Is THIS why he's not letting me anywhere near a fight? Not letting me do my JOB??" You say, "Dragging me out and SEDATING me??" Whiz errrs. Whiz says, "Probably...." You say, "How COULD you? You don't even trust me to take care of MYSELF, why do you keep insisting I take care of everyone??" Whiz says, "Look, it's not *my* fault he's gone overboard with it!" Hot Rod snaps his mouth shut and just glares. Whiz says, "I thought it would keep him from taking the Matrix from you!" Whiz says, "I knew you'd never keep it!" You say, "So it comes back to that. I had no REASON to keep it, Whiz." Whiz wonders how he would react to the *other* secret, if he's so mad about this one. Whiz says, "Other than the fact that he was untested at the time, and obviously isn't cutting it as a leader!" You say, "So find someone else, then. Leave me out of it." Whiz says, "You sold us all down the river bcause you were tired of playing leader, Rodimus!" You say, "I AM NOT RODIMUS!" Whiz says, "Now take a shred of responsibility for it and GET the slagging thing BACK!" You say, "PLAYING leader? Listen to yourself! You know I was just a figurehead as much as I do!" Whiz says, "If you really knew what it was like to be a real leader, if you really cared about any of us, you wouldn't have deserted us like that!" You say, "Then I guess that cinches it, doesn't it?" Whiz shouts, "Yes! You screwed up! But we don't deserve to die for it!" Hot Rod grits his teeth. "No one's gonna die. And don't TELL me I don't care. I quit because I DO care." You say, "Because the Autobots deserve better than me." Whiz says, "About what? You shut your eyes to everything that you don't want to see about where Optimus is taking us. Because you don't want to admit that you made a huge mistake, because if you admitted it, you'd have to do something to fix it. Well, heavens forbid! I'm here because I'm taking responsibility for what I did. I brought that... THING... to life! "" Whiz says, "Yeah, we sure have a better thing now!" Hot Rod yells, "So talk to Magnus!" Whiz says, "Give it to Magnus! Give it to ME! I don't CARE! But you have to take it back! He won't give it to anyone else!" Hot Rod glares. "And by whose design was that? You're so good at programming, Whiz, why don't YOU convince him to give it up?" Whiz says, "He thinks he's protecting us. And he thinks he's the best one to do it. So he's going to hang on to leadership as long as he can, so he can carry out this plan to save us all from the Decepticons. But as long as he thinks he's protecting *you* by giving the Matrix to you...." Whiz shouts, "I am possibly the most pathetic excuse for a programmer that ever existed!" You say, "Funny, you seemed to twist him to your will easily enough!" Whiz says, "Look at what a disaster it turned out to be!" You say, "So maybe you should THINK next time!" Whiz says, "Do you think this was what I WANTED?!" Hot Rod breaks off and folds his arms over his chest, sulking at the floor. Whiz says, "I never even meant to reactivate the stupid thing!" You say, "Oh, what are you talking about now?" Whiz says, "I am only *talking* about the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life! I should have never even come back from Australia! Then none of this would have ever happened!" You say, "What. Did. You. Do." Whiz says, "I reactivated the dead guy! I did what you *wanted*." You say, "You could've hardly known he wouldn't turn out right. That hardly makes it your fault for trying to reactivate him." Whiz's hands tremble as she balls them into fists. "You don't get it, do you? Nobody understands! I wasn't trying to reactivate him! I am just too pathetic to even assassinate someone who is already DEAD!" Whiz chokes big time this time. Hot Rod gets very, very quiet. You say, "You tried to kill him." Whiz stares, unable to come up with anything to wash away what she just said. Whiz says, "No, I... you don't understand..." You say, "I think I understand just fine. I knew you hated him. I thought you'd finally overcome that, not let spite rule your actions." Whiz stammers, "He.. he was already dead... I just tried to keep him that way..." Autobot Message: 3/19 Posted Author Going to Earth Thu Oct 17 Optimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Optimus Prime appears on the screen, "Autobots, I am leaving this message to inform you that I am going to Earth tomorrow to parly with the humans and offer them our services in the defense of Earth from the Decepticon threat. I will be meeting with Secretary General Carly Witwicky whom most of you know, and other Earth officials (OOC: Around 7:00 CST). Beware of the Deceptcions as lately they have gotten more and more treacherous. Do not leave Iacon without another Autobot with you for self defense and report any suspicious Decepticon activity immeadiately. That is all. Whiz says desperately, "But Rod, what you were doing was wrong! And it turned out horribly! I just tried to keep it from happening!" You say, "You lied to me." Whiz crumples. "I never lied. I just didn't tell the whole story." You say, "That's just as bad and you know it. Why should I even believe you now?" Whiz says quietly, "Because you know I wouldn't make something like this up." Whiz looks into Hot Rod's eyes. "I never lied when I said that I was doing it for you." Hot Rod asks sourly, "Wouldn't you? Anything to get Rod back in command, huh?" Whiz says, "You're my *friend*. I didn't want to watch you hurting the way you were. I thought that if you just couldn't go through with the project, you would give up all your ideas and get used to being who you were again."" You say, "Oh, so forcing me to keep up with the thing that was hurting me so much is just a BRILLIANT plan.." Whiz says, "Isn't it hurting a lot worse to watch what's happening to Optimus? To watch him deteriorate into a killing machine? This is worse than letting him die!" Hot Rod stares at the far wall. Hot Rod says finally, "All right. I'll talk to him. But I'm not keeping that thing -- YOU can deal with that." Whiz struggles for words for a second. "I was stupid. I made a terrible terrible mistake. And I'm so sorry about it..." You say, "Sorry for what part, though?" Whiz says softly, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you to protect yourself. I'm sorry I tried to destroy Optimus Prime. I'm sorry that my mistake really brought him to life instead. I'm sorry I hid the truth from you. But it was the first time... the first time anyone has been really proud of me... at least for a little while." Whiz says, "But before you accuse me of underestimating you, remember that you did all the things I was afraid you would." Whiz says, "And look where we are now." You say, "Yeah, so what of it? Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill him you wouldn't've had to worry about anything. I could still be miserable and in charge, and no one would still be paying attention to you." Whiz flinches. Whiz says, "And now you're miserable and not in charge, and everyone is paying attention to me for the wrong reasons." You say, "I'm not miserable. I'm just sick of everything now." Whiz sighs. "Well, I'm miserable. I thought I was supposed to feel better about confessing, but you know what, it sucks." You say, "Yeah, doesn't everything." He heads for the door. "I'll talk to him. You can deal with the consequences." Whiz flinches but doesn't move, just remains staring down and away into a corner. Whiz says distantly, "Whatever you say." You say, "No." Whiz looks up. "No what?" Hot Rod draws a breath and looks past the door, wherever Optimus might be. "Whatever he says." You say, "If he doesn't listen to me, it's your ball. Remember that." Whiz says, "He'll listen. But you have to put it the right way..." Hot Rod frowns. "Yeah, I know. I'm just not too happy with the idea of having to take that thing back, even for a few minutes." Whiz is thoroughly cowed into misery. You say, "You'd BETTER be here to take it off my hands." Whiz nods miserably. "I could go with you..." You say, "You said yourself he'd only listen to me." Whiz says, "Yeah, but... nevermind. I'd only screw it all up anyway." You say, "I'll be back." Whiz says, "Seems to be all I'm good for." Hot Rod doesn't comment on the last, setting his jaw grimly and slipping out the door. New Iacon Main Commissary You transmit a message to Optimus Prime: Uhm.. can I talk to you? Transmission from Optimus Prime: I am currently in the Repair Bay if you wish to talk You step on the people-mover, and head south through the tube into the Base. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base You head southeast, into the Repair Bay. You head into the Repair Room. Iacon MedCenter Repair Room Contents: Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is still pretty badly damaged. As damaged as he was the night of the Killarn battle. Energon is forming small puddles on the medtable around him and his body creaks unhealthily as he looks at you Optimus Prime says, "Hot Rod." Hot Rod looks startled. "No one's taken care of that yet?" Optimus Prime says, "I was more concerned with making sure all other Autobots were taken care of before I allowed any repairs on myself. The medics have been busy." Firestorm comes in from the Waiting Room. Hot Rod mutters, "Making sure *I* was taken care of, you mean." Firestorm says, "Hey Rod, you okay, you seemed somewhat.......oh sorry. Hi Optimus." You say, "I'm fine, Firestorm." Optimus Prime says, "Greetings Firestorm" Firestorm stops dead in his feet as he enters. Firestorm says, "Am I interupting something?" You say, "Yeah, kind of." Optimus Prime glances at Hot Rod and lets him answer. Hot Rod looks uncomfortably from Firestorm to Optimus and back. Firestorm says, "In that case, I'll just wait....out here.....somewhere." Firestorm turns and heads back out the way he came. Firestorm heads back into the Waiting Room. Optimus Prime waits for you to say what you seem to need to say You say, "I, uhm... I was just.. talking to Whiz...." Optimus Prime says, "Is Whiz well?" You say, "Yeah. That's not the problem." Optimus Prime seems concerned. "Then what is the problem?" Hot Rod shifts his weight. "Well, umm.." Optimus Prime watches you closely. His optics reflect worry that this is something serious You say, "There's been a lot of.. talk, flying around lately. About you, that is." Optimus Prime comments matter of factly, "So I have heard." Hot Rod blurts rather tactlessly, "They don't trust you." Optimus Prime's optics flicker. "They... do not trust me?" Optimus Prime seems a bit surprised by this. Hot Rod studies the floor. "They don't know what to expect from you." Optimus Prime says, "I see." Optimus Prime adds, "Perhaps I should be allowed to die again so they do not have that problem." Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Hot Rod says sharply, "No." Optimus Prime's optics flare as he looks at his radio. Optimus Prime looks up. "No?" Optimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Optimus Prime says, "Excuse me."